Melodies of Love
by Skybluemelody
Summary: Neji gets severely injured after a mission, Hiashi asked Tenten to stay and take care of Neji until he and people from the main branch family comes back. When Tenten wanders around the house, she finds a music room with a grand piano. What will happen when she begins to play? NejixTenten Slight ShikamaruxTemari NarutoxHinata


**A/N: Heyyy! This is my first NejiTen fanfic! Please enjoy! I will update only if I get at least one or two reviews! PLEASE! R/R! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Obviously).**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

"TENTEN! WAKE UP IT'S 6:30AM! LET'S ENJOY THE FLOWER OF OUR YOUTH BEFORE IT WITTERS!" Lee shrieked in front of Tenten's door to her house.

"OMG LEE STOP! I CAN GET WAKE UP BY MYSELF! I DON'T NEED YOU TO BECOME MY ALARM CLOCK!" Tenten screeched. Annoyed, she dragged herself out of her warm cozy bed, putted on her usual outfit, and slowly walked to the bathroom to wash up. Once Tenten came out, she grabbed her scrolls and chewed on some bread before heading out.

"God Lee. Stop yelling in front of my door every day, I can wake up by myself. Well whatever let's go," Tenten spoke.

Once Tenten and Lee arrived at their regular training ground, Tenten was shocked that Neji wasn't there yet. Usually Neji would always be the first one to arrive, he was never late.

"Where's Neji?" Tenten asked Lee.

"Last night Neji came back with Naruto and Shikamaru from a mission, they were all severely wounded. So Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru are all still resting in the hospital." Lee replied.

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME?!" Tenten cried. Tenten immediately dashed towards the hospital while Lee followed closely behind. Once they reached the hospital, Tenten immediately ran over to the room Neji was staying. While Lee wandered off somewhere.

"Neji!" Tenten cried. Tenten walked in she found Neji sleeping, and a nurse was changing the IV drip.

"Hyuuga-san is currently sleeping, but he's fine." The nurse smiled warmly at Tenten.

"Ah. Ok. That's good," Tenten said relieved that Neji was fine. The nurse got up and went walked out.

Once the nurse got out, Tenten sat on the chair beside Neji's bed. The only sound in that whole room was the sound of Neji's breath. Tenten flushed a bit, when she looked at Neji's sleeping face. Neji looked so peaceful unlike his usual cold self. Tenten stood up a bit to brush a piece of hair that fell onto his face, but suddenly Neji's eyelids fluttered open, revealing his shiny pear eyes.

"…Tenten?" Neji whispered still half asleep.

"Ah. Oops. Did I wake you up?" Tenten removed her hand and quickly sat back down. A blush was starting to appear on her face.

"How are you feeling?" Tenten asked.

"Fine…" Neji murmured. Just then Hiashi walked in.

"Nice to see you Tenten," Hiashi said.

"Nice to see you too," Tenten replied bowing.

"Neji, the doctor said you can go home now," Hiashi announced to Neji.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama," Neji replied. Neji got up and putted on a shirt since he was only wearing his pants and revealing so much band aids wrapped around his chest would shame his clan.

Hiashi carried Neji all the way to the Hyuuga residence, while Tenten followed with Neji's belongings.

When they reached the Hyuuga residence, Hiashi putted Neji back down on his futon so he could get more rest. While Tenten placed Neji's belongings on the left corner of his room.

"Tenten would you mind taking care of Neji for the time being?" Hiashi asked Tenten when they stepped out of the room.

"Uh…Sure," Tenten replied nervously. The thought of her taking care of Neji until he's better made Tenten blush a bit. Tenten Always had a tiny crush on Neji, but she never realized until after the chuinin exam.

"Good, because the elders and most of the branch and main family will be away for about a month due to family reasons so I am thankful to hear they you accept taking care of Neji during the time we are gone. Hinata will stay and help though so do not worry." Hiashi bowed and left.

"T-Tenten, would you like to accompany you to your house to get your stuff?" Hinata stammered.

"Huh. What? I'll be staying here?" Tenten replied shocked.

"Y-yes, that was what father wished for," Hinata said.

"O-oh ok, then let's go." Knowing that now she had to spend who knows how long at the Hyuuga's, made her blush furiously.

Tenten and Hinata quickly reached Tenten's apartment and gather her things. Tenten's parents are still on a mission, they probably won't come back until two months later. Tenten left a note on the dining table just in case her parents came back earlier and wondered where she was. After that Tenten and Hinata dashed off back to the Hyuuga residence. Hinata showed Tenten where her room was, it was right beside Neji's room.

"My room is down on the other side, if you need any help come get me," Hinata said pointing at the direction of her room.

"Ok." Tenten smiled and headed into her room to drop her things down. She looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall, it read 2:30pm. Wow, time really does pass so fast Tenten thought.

Tenten decided to take a walk around the house (more like a Japanese mansion). She noticed a room with a grand piano in it. Curiously Tenten walked in and examined the piano. It looked pretty good in shape, but it looked as if no one had touched it for a long time.

"Hinata!" Tenten shouted.

"Yes?" Hinata came running over to Tenten.

"Can I play this?" Tenten asked.

"Sure, this piano was Neji's mother. Neji's mother love to play the piano, but when she died, no one ever touched the piano anymore. It's still in tune because Hiashi took good care of it." Hinata walked over to a shelf and took a piece out.

"What is that?" Tenten asked.

"This was Neji's mother's favorite song, it was also the song of her home town." Hinata handed the piece to Tenten.

"She wasn't part of the Hyuuga clan?" Tenten asked. Flipping through the piece. "Hey! This song is from my clan!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Huh? Really?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. It was taught to all the girls in the clan." Tenten walked over to the piano and sat down. She started to play and sing.

 _ **Akahitoha- A Single Red Leaf.**_ _(A/N: This is a vocaloid song, I only wrote the English translation of this song. this song is really nice and there is a piano sheet for it. Search it up on YouTube if you want to listen to the song. Technically, this song was the inspiration for this story)_ Top of Form

Bottom of Form

 _ **English Translation**_

 _Swaying in the wind and falling down gently,  
there is a red leaf over your shoulder.  
If simply cuddling together will allow us to understand each other,  
then my sorrows will just vanish into the sky._

 _As the moon shone in the sky, in the air there was the sound of the flute and drums from the distance.  
When I tried to appreciate this mundane happiness, I realized how wonderful it actually was._

 _Someday we'll reminisce our joyful first encounter;  
back then we weren't even aware of the faint love between us._

 _Swaying in the wind and falling down gently,  
there is a red leaf over your shoulder.  
If simply cuddling together will allow us to understand each other,  
then my sorrows will just vanish into the sky._

 _The seasons, although indistinct, slowly sneak up to me at the luring of the shadows.  
I have stumbled and become lost, but it doesn't sound half bad if I just keep going until my end nears._

 _Wandering in my present time, waiting for my wish to reach its destination,  
I only end up reciting a dead prayer._

 _There is a memory I cannot forget,  
and that's the scene of the red cherry leaves over your shoulder.  
As they bury the world with their powerful but fleeting color, I will forever offer up my love._

 _Swayed by the wind, oh gently scatter now,  
and dye this dark night in your crimson color.  
I merely want to cuddle up to you and remain embraced by you,  
until my sorrows vanish into the sky._

The melody floated towards Neji's room, Neji sat up and pretty much ran over to the music room even though he was badly injured. That was the song his mother always played. That song was the only piece of memory he had of his mother, the memory of her playing and singing. When he reached the room he peaked inside. Neji was shocked. It was Tenten.

 **A/N: Ok, this chapter was pretty short. Well if you liked the story please review! I want at least two reviews for the next Chapter! Please! Btw, the song Akahitoha is my favorite song, I would play it on my piano for hours until people start to complain. (Nearly all the songs by Megurine Luka are my favorites. XD)**


End file.
